


The Flower and the Crow

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben in a dress, Dancing, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Political Luncheon, Political talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: General Armitage Hux is invited to a Naboo party with the promise of a private audience with Kylo Amidala. Instead, he’s pulled away by an intriguing young man named Ben. Ben is clever and almost as sharp as Hux, but where’s the prince?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620862
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	The Flower and the Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Kylux Positivity Week 2020  
BenArmie | Kylo Amidala 
> 
> I really didn’t feel like writing a sex scene, so what’s there is pretty tame. Hope you enjoy!

A cool afternoon breeze ruffled the table cloths and rumbled the clothes of the garden party attendees. It was spring on Naboo and the local flora was beginning to bloom. The ladies in attendance matched their dresses to the infant flowers while the men stuck to warmer shades of the same colors. Everything had been exquisitely prepared and arranged but the figure of First Order General Hux darkened the mood of anyone he stood near. 

To begin with, the general was wearing black. A winter color, which made him look like death amongst a field of flowers. Following up, he wore a grave expression, which only made the other attendees pull further away. And finally, the insignia on his uniform made everyone uncomfortable. This was the New Republic. Why was a First Order general here?

“I heard he’s here to make a pass at the prince,” Hux overheard someone whisper.

“He’ll bring Naboo under First Order control.” 

“He shouldn’t be allowed in this garden.”

Hux didn’t pay them any mind, but their whispering was getting on his nerves. _ “Do they really have nothing else to do besides have tea and gossip?” _

Someone smirked and Hux glanced towards the source. His eyes found a tall, muscular man wearing a white dress, whose hem resembled flower petals. Soft pinks and purples dusted the petaled hem and gold stitching carried the flower motif up the dress. A pale pink shrug rested at the man’s elbows, echoing the flowers in his dark hair. A knowing smile ghosted his plump lips and Hux straightened. 

_ “No. It’s a coincidence. He can’t have read my mind.” _ Hux turned his head to look at the man again, only to find that they were now standing beside one another. 

“Afternoon,” the man mused. His voice was warm and low. 

“Good afternoon,” Hux replied, trying to ignore the sudden warmth in his groin. 

The man smiled and Hux the distinct impression that this man knew exactly what kind of effect he was having on Hux’s body. “We haven’t been introduced. Ben Solo.” 

“General Armitage Hux.” 

“General,” Ben cooed, “you’re a long way from home. What brings you here?”

“An invitation and the promise of an audience with the prince,” Hux replied. 

Ben raised his eyebrows, “The prince?”

“Yes.”

“Then it must be important,” Ben mused. “Why else would you come all the way out here?”

“It is,” Hux replied in a tone of finality. 

“May I show you around?” Ben inquired. “It would be a perfect excuse to get away from these gossiping socialites.” 

Hux examined Ben’s face. He was young with a large nose and ears, which reminded Hux of an adolescent animal. “If you insist,” he decided, offering his arm. 

Ben rested his arm in the crook of Hux’s and he guided Hux towards the maze-like hedges of the garden. 

“You must be melting in your uniform,” Ben commented as they walked. 

“I had not expected such nice weather,” Hux shrugged. 

Ben side-eyed him. “You just wanted to look intimidating.” 

“Pardon?” 

“A raven amongst tropical birds; you’re unmissable,” Ben smiled. 

Hux gave him a withering look. “And you’re much better?”

“My clothes blend in, but the coloring makes me stand out,” Ben countered. 

“And you like standing out,” Hux knowingly remarked. “You’re the only one wearing white and that’s not by accident. You stand out because of your almost complete lack of color, while my excess of color makes me stand out.” 

Ben chuckled and glanced at Hux. 

“It’s all a performance and we’ve chosen our roles perfectly to suit our needs,” Hux continued. “Isn’t that right, Kylo Amidala?”

Ben’s face broke into a smile. “Oh, so you knew!” 

“Who else would wear white to the queen’s luncheon? Even without the traditional makeup that you’re so fond of, you stand out for your theatrics.” 

“And you’re getting your audience,” Ben pointed out. “So, tell me, what does the First Order need?”

“Funding.”

“No.”

Hux scoffs. 

“What?”

“I had hoped that we could avoid this dance,” Hux sighed. 

“Dance?” Ben smiled, sliding his hand down Hux’s arm to grab his gloved hand before spinning away from him. “I prefer to dance to music, not to dry discussions of economics.” 

Hux pulled Ben closer and into a waltz position before taking the lead and beginning the dance. “It would be a great miracle/ if I could be but lyrical/ in this, my proposal/ I could take your woes all/ away, that would make my/ endeavors cut and dry/ but, you will say/ your answer nay/ and round we go/ until the flowers cease to grow.” 

“Iambs and rhymed couplets,” Ben mused. “Not bad.”

Hux smirked, “I can be poetic in my politics.”

Ben took in the general. His mother had warned him about Hux; Brendol Hux’s bastard son with more ambition than he knew what to do with. The actual man was whittier and more sarcastic than Ben had expected. 

“Have I lived up to your expectations?” Hux inquired. 

Ben faltered in his next step and found himself within kissing distance of Hux’s face. “No. You’re not what I expected.” 

“Oh?”

“You’re…better,” Ben breathed. His heart was hammering, so he took a small step back. 

Hux smirked, “Better?”

“Yes.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “In what way?”

“In every way,” Ben insisted, resuming their dance. “What about me? Have I disappointed?”

“No,” Hux admitted, surprising even himself. 

Ben read Hux’s expression and seized his chance to steal a kiss from the general’s full lips. 

Hux pulled away, his eyebrows pulled low and his lips curled in a frown. “Why did you ask me here? To Naboo? Was it to make a fool out of me? To humiliate me?”

“No,” Ben gently assured him. “I genuinely wanted to hear what you had to say.” 

“Right,” Hux muttered, turning to walk away. 

“Wait!” 

“Why?”

Ben thought quickly. “Because you’ll be bored.”

Hux paused and turned to look at him. “I’ll be...bored?”

“Yes,” Ben persisted, “that’s what this party is for you; boring. All these courtiers who gossip idly about insignificant things. At least with me, you know I’ll argue back.” 

“Oh?” Hux mused. _ “This could be interesting.” _

“I know you feel it too, Hux. I can keep up with you. When was the last time that happened?” 

Ben had Hux there. “So, is that why I was invited? So you could have someone to talk to and relieve your boredom?”

“Isn’t that why you came with me?” Ben countered. 

Hux crossed his arms. “What do you want with me?”

“With you?” Ben repeated. “I want to talk. To see if what I’ve been told of the great General is true. Or if, like me, who you are has been exaggerated.” 

“I very much doubt that who I am has been exaggerated,” Hux sighed.

Ben takes a step towards Hux. “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

“You don’t know me,” Hux reminded him. 

“What if I want to know about you?” Ben pressed.

Hux raised an eyebrow at him. “Why?”

“Like I said, we understand each other,” Ben replied, stepping closer to Hux. “And, because I know you want me.” 

Hux stared at him. 

“I know how you felt when you first heard me speak. Let me give you more of that feeling,” Ben enticed. 

“I have no interest in being a plaything,” Hux warned. 

Ben reached forward to cup Hux’s cheek, “Oh, I know. And I have no interest in playthings.”

Hux smirked and kissed Ben’s wrist. Ben shivered and hooked his arm around Hux’s neck before sliding in to kiss him. Hux returned the kiss and slid his tongue into Ben’s mouth. 

“Kriff, you’re good,” Ben moaned.

“I know how to play,” Hux whispered. “I just don’t like being used.” 

Ben looked into Hux’s eyes. “I’ll never use you,” he vowed. 

“Good,” Hux nodded before giving Ben a seductive look. “It’s rather hot out, your highness. I think it’s high time you got me out of my uniform.” 

Ben groaned and grabbed Hux’s wrist before dragging him to the palace and his bedroom. 

Hux was pushed onto the bed while Ben began to remove his dress.

“No, keep it,” Hux encouraged, reaching for Ben’s arm. “And come here.” 

Ben smiled and was willingly pulled onto Hux’s lap. The general’s hands slid up the petal skirt in exploration, while Hux’s tongue resumed its exploration of Ben’s mouth. Ben ground his hips against Hux’s crotch and both men moaned at the much needed friction. 

“Let me help you,” Ben panted, moving his skirts aside to find Hux’s belt. 

Hux removed his hands from Ben’s skirt to assist in the removal of his uniform until he lay completely naked under a fully clothed Ben. 

“Beautiful,” Ben cooed. 

Hux smirked and pulled Ben down for another kiss. “Hurry up.” 

Ben rolled his hips and they both gasped.

“More,” Hux commanded.

Ben kissed him. “As you wish.” 

Hux’s hands found Ben’s hips and pulled them flush against his own. Ben continued to grind against him and it wasn’t long before the underside of Ben’s skirts were ruined. 

Both men collapsed in boneless ecstasy.

“Been...so long,” Hux muttered.

“Me too,” Ben admitted. 

Hux nuzzled Ben’s hair. “You were so good.”

“I was?”

“Yes. Oh, Force, yes,” Hux moaned.

“So...you’ll want more?” Ben mused.

Hux kissed him passionately. “Much, much more,” he insisted. 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Ben smiled. 

Hux smirked. “You haven’t let me top yet.”

“You think you’re that good?” Ben challenged.

“Oh, Ben,” Hux mused seductively, “I know I am.”

***

Morning light broke through the windows while a lazy breeze puffed up the curtains. Ben nuzzled into the crook of Hux’s neck and breathed him in. 

“Mmm,” Hux sighed.

“Morning,” Ben mumbled.

Hux rolled over and gave him a soft kiss. “Morning.” 

Ben wrapped his arms around Hux and pulled their bodies flush. “Last night was….”

“I know,” Hux smiled. 

Ben looked up at Hux. “Can we do it again?”

Hux chuckled and kissed Ben’s forehead. “Only if you stop calling me Hux while we’re in bed.”

“What should I call you?” Ben inquired, sliding his hands over Hux’s ass. 

“Armitage,” Hux whispered. “Or Tage. But only when we’re together. Otherwise, I’m Hux.”

“Yes, Tage,” Ben cooed before rolling under of him and kissing him passionately. 

Hux kissed back and slid a hand between Ben’s legs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of this week. I came to the Kylux fandom late (Post -TLJ) but I’ve loved my time here. I’ve met so many wonderful people and I started participating in challenges and gift exchanges because of how comfortable I felt with this fandom. Love you guys!


End file.
